Seven Years
by SerketLily
Summary: There is not a boy who lived, but there's a girl who survived. Accompany Quinn's life during her seven years in Hogwarts. OOC, Faberry and Brittana. Faberrittana friendship! I don't own anything! Enjoy!
1. Quinn Potter

_**Seven Years**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** Glee or Harry Potter. Errors all mine! Enjoy!**

_1. Quinn Potter_

Quinn's last month with the Fabray's wasn't fun. True, while Aunt Judy and Uncle Russel didn't shut Rachel in her cupboard, force her to do anything, or shout at her — in fact, they didn't speak to her at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Quinn in it were empty.

Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.

Quinn kept to her room, with her new owl for company. She had decided to call her Barbara, a name she like it. Her school books were very interesting. She lay on her bed reading late into the night, Barbara swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that

Aunt Judy didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Barbara kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before she went to sleep, Quinn ticked off another day on the piece of paper she had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August she thought she'd better speak to her aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so she went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. She cleared her throat to let them know she was there.

"Uncle Russel?"

Uncle Russel grunted to show he was listening.

"I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to go to Hogwarts."

Uncle Russel grunted again.

"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"

_Grunt_

Quinn supposed that meant yes.

"Thank you."

She was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Russel actually spoke.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Quinn didn't say anything.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I don't know," said Quinn, realizing this for the first time. She pulled the ticket Hagrid had given her out of her pocket.

"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," she read.

Her aunt and uncle stared.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Russel. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"It's on my ticket."

"Barking," said Uncle Russel, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross."

Quinn woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.

She got up and pulled on her jeans because she didn't want to walk into the station in her wizard's robes — she'd change on the train. She checked her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed, saw that Barbara was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Fabray's to get up. Two hours later, Quinn huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Fabray's car, Aunt Judy had Beth sitting next to Quinn, and they had set off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Russel dumped Quinn's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for her. Quinn thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Russel stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, girl. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Russel with an even nastier smile. He left without another word.

Quinn turned and saw the Fabray's drive away. All three of them were laughing. Quinn's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was she going to do? She was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Barbara. She'd have to ask someone.

She stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Quinn couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Quinn was being stupid on purpose.

Getting desperate, Quinn asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters.

Quinn was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, she had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and she had no idea how to do it; she was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk she could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell her something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. She wondered if she should get out her wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind her and she caught a few words of what they were saying.

"— packed with Muggles, of course —"

Quinn swung round. The speaker was a tall woman who was talking to tree boys and one girl, all with dark hair and tanned skin. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Quinn's in front of her — and they had an _owl_.

Heart hammering, Quinn pushed her cart after them. They stopped and so did she, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped the girl.

"That's right Santana. All right, Carlos, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Quinn watched, careful not to blink in case she missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Iago, you next," the slender woman said.

"I'm not Iago, I'm Santiago," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm Iago?"

"Sorry, Iago, dear."

"Only joking, I am Santiago," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Quinn said to the tall woman.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Santana's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her kids. She was tall and slender.

"Yes," said Quinn. "The thing is... the thing is, I don't know how to..."

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Quinn nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Santana."

"Er... okay," said Quinn.

She pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

her out of her pocket.

"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," she read.

She started to walk toward it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. Quinn walked more quickly.

She was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble — leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — she wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — she was a foot away — she closed her eyes ready for the crash.

It didn't come… she kept on running… she opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock_. Quinn looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it, she had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Quinn pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. She passed a constipated face boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Finn_," she heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with glasses was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Artie, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Quinn pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Barbara inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it painfully on her foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the dark-haired twins she'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Quinn panted.

"Oy, Santiago! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Quinn's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Quinn, pushing her sweaty blond hair out of her eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Quinn's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you?"

"She is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Quinn.

"What?" said Quinn.

"_Quinn Potter_." chorused the twins.

"Oh, her," said Quinn. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at her, and Quinn felt herself turning red. Then, to her relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Iago? Santiago? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Quinn, the twins hopped off the train.

Quinn sat down next to the window where, half hidden, she could watch the dark-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Santana, you've got something on your nose."

The girl tried to jerk out of the way, but her mother grabbed her and began rubbing the end of her nose.

"_Mom_— geroff" she wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle San got somefink on her nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Santana.

"Where's Carlos?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Quinn noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _C _on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Carlos?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once "

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

"Oh, shut up," said Carlos the Prefect.

"How come Carlos gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a _prefect_," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Carlos on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's _not funny_. And look after Santana."

"Don't worry, ickle San is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Santana again. She was almost as tall as the twins already and her nose was still pink where her mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Quinn leaned back quickly so they couldn't see her looking.

"You know that blond girl who was near us in the station? Know who she is?"

"Who?"

"_Quinn Potter_!"

Quinn heard the twins say.

"How do you know?"

"Asked her. Saw her scar. It's really there — like lightning."

"Poor _dear _— no wonder she was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite when she asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask her, Santiago. No, don't you dare. As though she needs reminding of that on her first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three kids clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye.

"We'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

"_Iago!_"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Quinn saw the boys' mother waving.

Quinn watched the mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Quinn felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know what she was going to — but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest kid came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" she asked, pointing at the seat opposite Quinn. "Everywhere else is full."

Quinn shook her head and the dark haired girl sat down. She glanced at Quinn and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending she hadn't looked. Quinn saw she still had a black mark on her nose.

"Hey, Santana."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Artie Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Santana.

"Quinn," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Iago and Santiago Lopez. And this is San, our sister. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Quinn and Santana. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Quinn Potter?" Santana blurted out.

Quinn nodded.

"Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Santiago and Iago's jokes," said Santana. "And have you really got — you know…"

She pointed at Quinn's forehead.

Quinn pulled back her bangs to show the lightning scar. Santana stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who?"

"Yes," said Quinn, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Santana eagerly.

"Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Santana. She sat and stared at Quinn for a few moments, then, as though she had suddenly realized what she was doing, she looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Quinn, who found Santana just as interesting as Santana found her.

"Er yes, I think so," said Santana. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

The Lopez were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Santana. "What are they like?"

"Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Four and one sister." said Santana. For some reason, she was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Maria have already left — Maria was head girl. Now Carlos's a prefect. Santiago and Iago mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Iago old robes, Santiago old wand, and Carlos old rat."

Santana reached inside her jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Carlos got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Santana's ears went red. She seemed to think she'd said too much, because she went back to staring out of the window.

Quinn didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, she'd never had any money in her life until a month ago, and she told Santana so, all about having to wear Beth's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Santana up.

"… and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort ."

Santana gasped.

"What?" said Quinn.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!_" said the dark haired girl, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people…"

"I'm not trying to be _brave _or anything, saying the name," said Quinn, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," she added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying her a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Quinn, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to her feet, but Santana's ears went red again and she muttered that she'd brought sandwiches. Quinn went out into the corridor.

She had never had any money for candy with the Fabray's, and now that she had pockets rattling with gold and silver she was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as she could carry — but the woman didn't have Mars Bars.

What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Santana stared as Quinn brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Quinn, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Santana had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. She pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…"

"Swap you for one of these," said Quinn, holding up a pasty. "Go on."

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Santana. "She hasn't got much time," she added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Quinn, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Santana, eating their way through all Quinn's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?" Quinn asked Santana, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not _really _frogs, are they?" She was starting to feel that nothing would surprise her.

"No," said Santana. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Quinn unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So _this _is Dumbledore!" said Quinn.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Santana. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks ."

Quinn turned over her card and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS _

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. _

Quinn turned the card back over and saw, to her astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Santana. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."

Santana's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Quinn. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Santana sounded amazed. _"Weird!" _

Quinn stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on her card and gave her a small smile. Santana was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off them.

Soon she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. She finally tore her eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Santana warned Quinn. "When they say every flavor, they _mean _every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. Iago reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Santana picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Quinn got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Santana wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the constipated boy Quinn had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Quinn.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…"

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Santana. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Santana's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

She rummaged around in her trunk and pulled out a wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway..."

She had just raised her wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Finn's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, with long chocolate brown hair and fair skin.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Santana, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand on Santana's hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Santana looked taken aback.

"Er — all right."

She cleared her throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

She waved her wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Rachel Berry, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Quinn looked at Santana, and was relieved to see by her stunned face that she hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Santana Lopez," Santana muttered.

"Quinn Potter," said Quinn.

"Are you really?" said Rachel. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" said Quinn, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Rachel.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Ravenclaw, it sounds by far the best, but I suppose Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, you two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Santana. She threw her wand back into her trunk.

"Stupid spell — Iago gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Quinn.

"Gryffindor," said Santana. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would _be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Santana. She flopped back into her seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Quinn, trying to take Santana's mind off houses. "So what does your older sister do now that she left, anyway?"

Quinn was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Maria's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Santana. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Quinn stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Quinn turned this news over in her mind. She was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-

Know-Who was mentioned. She supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Santana asked.

"Er — I don't know any." Quinn confessed.

"What!" Santana looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world" And she was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games she'd been to with her brothers and the broomstick she'd like to get if she had the money. She was just taking Quinn through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Finn the toadless boy, or Rachel Berry this time.

Three boys entered, and Quinn recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Quinn with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Quinn Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Quinn. She was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean.

Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is David and this is Brody," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Quinn was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Sam Malfoy."

Santana gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Samuel Malfoy looked at her.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Lopez have black hair and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Quinn. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Quinn's, but Quinn didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," she said coolly.

Sam Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Quinn and Santan stood up.

"Say that again," Santana said, her face red.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Sam sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Quinn, more bravely than she felt, because David and Brody were a lot bigger than her or San.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Brody reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Santana — Santana leapt forward, but before she'd so much as touched Brody, Brody let out a horrible yell.

David the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Brody's knuckle —

David and Malfoy backed away as Brody swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once.

Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Rachel Barry had come in.

"What _has _been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Santana picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Santana said to Quinn. She looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Quinn explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Santana darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." She turned to Rachel. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us." said Santana, scowling at her.

Quinn peered out of the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

She and Santana took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes regardless of Rachel presence.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Quinn's stomach lurched with nerves and Santana looked pale. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Quinn shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Quinn heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Quinn?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Quinn thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Finn, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Quinn and Santana were followed into their boat by Finn and Rachel.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle,

until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Finn blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The doors to a new adventure opened.

_Continue_

__A/n: I always wanted to read a fanfic involving the Harry Potter universe with Glee characters. It was then that I decided to create my own story involving those two things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. The Sorting Hat

_**Seven Years**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** Glee or Harry Potter. Errors all mine! Enjoy!**

2. The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Quinn's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Fabray's house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Quinn could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Quinn's hair, which was a mess of blonde locks that she nervously tried to flatten.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Quinn swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" she asked Santana.

"Some sort of test, I think. Santiago said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Quinn's stomach gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But she didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would she have to do? She hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. She looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too.

No one was talking much except Rachel Berry, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Its kind of cute se her babbling to herself. Quinn's cheeks gained color.

Quinn tried hard to not blush but its difficult. _Rachel is cute_... The blonde girl thought.

At any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead her to her doom.

Then something happened that made she jump about a foot in the air — several people behind her screamed.

"What the?"

She gasped. So did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the fat female ghost, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the fat lady. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Quinn got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Santana behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Quinn had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Quinn looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Rachel whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Quinn quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Judy wouldn't have let it in the house.

_Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it_, Quinn thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, she stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Santana whispered to Quinn. "I'll kill Santiago, he was going on about wrestling a troll. Idiot..." the dark haired girl grumbled.

Quinn smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than fighting a troll, but she did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Quinn didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for her.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Quinn saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. They seem happy to be at the same table.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Tina" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Quinn could see Santana's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Quinn's imagination, after all she'd heard about Slytherin, but she thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

She was starting to feel definitely sick now. She remembered being picked for teams during gym at her old school. She had always been last to be chosen, not because she was no good, but because no one liked her.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Quinn noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Quinn in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Berry, Rachel!"

Rachel almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Her lips were moving but it was not possible to hear what she whispered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Santana groaned.

"Oh merlin..."

Quinn smiled.

When Finn Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Finn. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Finn ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends David and Brody, looking pleased with himself. He threw a mocking smile to Quinn and sat at the table.

There weren't many people left now.

"Potter, Quinn!"

As Quinn stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Quinn Potter?"

The last thing Quinn saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Lots of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you dear?"

Quinn gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!" Happiness flooded Quinn's body.

Quinn heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. She was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, she hardly noticed that she was getting the loudest cheer yet. Carlos the Prefect got up and shook her hand vigorously, while the Lopez twins yelled, "We got Quinn! We got Potter!" Quinn sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff she'd seen earlier. The ghost patted her arm, giving Quinn the sudden, horrible feeling she'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

She could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest her sat Hagrid, who caught her eye and gave her the thumbs up. Quinn grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Quinn spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only few people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Santana, joined Quinn at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Satana's turn. She was pale green by now. Quinn crossed her fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" her friend is in her house too.

Quinn clapped loudly with the rest as Santana collapsed into the chair next to her. "Thanks Merlin..."

"Well done, Santana, excellent," said Carlos Lopez pompously across Quinn as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Quinn looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Quinn didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he — a bit mad?" she asked Rachel uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Rachel airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes?"

Quinn's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Fabrays had never exactly starved Quinn, but she'd never been allowed to eat as much as she liked. Quinn piled her plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Quinn cut up her steak.

"Can't you —?" she began.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Santana suddenly. "My brothers told you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer _you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy miss Lopez." the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"_Nearly _Headless? How can you be _nearly _headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like _this_," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

Quinn looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Quinn was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Quinn helped herself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Finn?" said Santana.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville with sadness in his voice "but the rest of my family is dead." Quinn felt a twinge of sadness in her chest. _Poor Finn_...

On Quinn's other side, Carlos Lopez and Rachel were talking about lessons "I _do _hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult."; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing".

The sadness was gone, giving place to warmth and sleepiness. She looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with short white hair, a fair skin, and blue eyes.

It happened very suddenly. The short white haired teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Quinn's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Quinn's forehead.

"Ouch!" Quinn clapped a hand to her head. It fells lke someone had taken a sledgehammer in her head.

"What is it?" asked Rachel.

"N-nothing." she murmured.

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Quinn had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that she didn't like Quinn at all.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" she asked Rachel.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Sue Snape. She teaches Potions, but she doesn't want to — everyone knows she's after Quirrell's job. Knows an lot about the Dark Arts."

Quinn watched Sue for a while, but Sue didn't look at her again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Lopez twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Quinn laughed, but she was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" she muttered to Rachel.

"Must be," said Rachel, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Quinn noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Lopez twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Carlos through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Quinn's legs were like lead again, but only because she was so tired and full of food. She was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Carlos led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Quinn was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Carlos took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Carlos whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Carlos.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Finn's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Carlos, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Carlos, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Finn needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Carlos directed them through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. Rachel got the farthest bed. She took some clothes from her trunk and went to the bathroom.

"Great food, isn't it?" Santana muttered to Quinn through the hangings. "Get _off_, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." she pushed the rodent away and lay on the sheets.

Quinn was going to ask Santana if she'd had any of the treacle tart, but she fell asleep almost at once. Her long black hair covering her face.

Perhaps Quinn had eaten a bit too much, because she had a very strange dream. She was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to her, telling her she must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was her destiny. Quinn told the turban she didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; she tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Sam, laughing at her as she struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the white haired teacher, Sue Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Quinn woke, sweating and shaking.

Looking at Santana and Rachel bed, she see that both are fast asleep.

Quinn rolled over and fell asleep again, and when she woke next day, she didn't tell anyone about that strange dream.

_Continue_

_A/n: Im doing this for fun. As you can see, many things came directly from the book. But don't worry. We will see different things from the original story. _

_Be patience until them._


	3. Sue Snape and tea with Hagrid

_**Seven Years**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** Glee or Harry Potter. Errors all mine! Enjoy!**

3. Sue Snape and tea with Hagrid

After awakening in the second time, Quinn stretched his arms over her head and yawned. Never during her short life she had slept in a bed so soft and warm. Even after that dream that made her wake up sweaty and trembling, Quinn has not stopped smile.

'_This is real...'_ the blonde thought.

Quinn was very happy. She met new people, made new friends and finally found out that she was part of a whole new world. Quinn got out of bed and went to her trunk. She took the clothes she needed to start her day.

Finally she felt at home. Hogwarts is her home now. Her new friends are the brothers and sisters she never had.

"Good morning Quinn" Santana's sleepy voice announced. "I slept like a rock." the young black haired girl said while stretching her long arms over her head.

In the corner of the room, Rachel rose from her bed. She was wearing a white nightgown with a star pattern on the chest. Her hair is disheveled and her face marked by the sheets folds. She went to her trunk and pulled out the robes which she would wear and also toothbrush, toothpaste, soap and other things. She looked at Quinn and Santana.

"Good morning." she whispered hoarsely.

"Berry."

"Hi Rachel."

Rachel went into the bathroom to start her morning rituals with out saying another word.

"She's not a morning person." Santana said. "Well, you're anxious to start the day?" the dark haired girl asked while she grabs her clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste and soap.

"I'm excited." Quinn replied. Certainly she is anxious. She had never seen anything about the wizard world. Especially the schools. "It will be fun."

But the whispers and comments made her uncomfortable.

"_There, look." _

"_Where?" _

"_Next to the tall girl with the dark hair." _

"_Did you see her face?" _

"_Did you see her scar?"_

Whispers followed Quinn from the moment she left her dormitory until the great hall. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at her, or doubled back to pass her in the corridors again, staring. "I feel like a freak." she muttered as she climbed the stairs. "They keep pointing."

"You're famous Quinn" Rachel said.

"But that don't gives them reason to pointing at her." Santana snapped.

Quinn wished they would not, because she was trying to concentrate on finding her way to classes.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; vanishes that led somewhere different on a Friday, some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors That Would not open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that were not really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.

Also it was very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Quinn was sure the coats of armor could walk.

They had to study the night skies through telescopes their every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. It is one of the classes that Quinn likes more.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Prof. Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and Found Out they Were what is used. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, Which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while They scribbled down names and dates, and got emetic Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up the.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and he reached When Quinn's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

"Oh god…" Quinn sighed. It was already starting to get annoying.

Professor McGonagall was different again. Quinn had been quite right to think she was not a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. "

Quinn's eyes twinkled. She was waiting for this since she found out that she was a witch. But her excitement soon disappeared. The class began with something that Quinn knew well. Copy everything the teacher wrote on the blackboard. It was obvious that they would not turn the furniture in animals or chocolates.

By the end of the lesson, only Rachel and Tina had made any difference to their match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Rachel a rare smile.

Santana and Quinn had made good progress, but nothing compared to the other two girls.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which leaves Quinn sick. Her nostrils seemed to be on fire with the strong odor of the place.

"A perfume would be nice." Rachel whispered while covering her nose.

His turban, the professor told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they were not sure they believed this story.

Quinn was relieved to know that she was not behind everyone. She was not the only one that came from the Muggle world. There's a lot to learn, and she is assimilating all she can. Rachel's help in certain classes and Santana's lessons about the wizard world are helping a lot.

Friday came, and Quinn was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"What have we got today?" Quinn Asked Santana while she poured the sugar on her porridge.

On the side opposite to it, Rachel drinking pumpkin juice and chatting with Tina.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Santana. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say she does not favor anybody. Not even her own house. Let's see if it's true. "

Just then, the mail arrived. Quinn had gotten used to this by now, but it had given her a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping their letters and packages onto laps.

A magnificent spectacle…

Hundreds of birds of all kinds and colors flying over their heads.

Barbara hadn't brought anything to Quinn so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble her ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Quinn's plate. Quinn tore it open at once anxiously. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

_Dear Quinn,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Barbara._

_Hagrid_

Quinn used a quill borrowed from Finn and wrote:

_'It will be a pleasure.'_

She tied the note on Barbara, and gave a piece of bacon to the bird. "Go Barbara."

It was lucky That Quinn had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to her so far.

At the start-of-term banquet, Quinn had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked her. By the end of the first Potions lesson, she knew she'd been wrong. Snape did not dislike Quinn - she despises her.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would Have Been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

"What we have here?" Sue's voice is cold as ice. Her piercing blue eyes seem to see the soul of the person they look at. "The girl who survived." everyone looked at Quinn. "Quinn Potter."

Sam and his friends sniggered behind their hands. Sue looked at them.

"You have something to say Mr. Malfoy?" she asked with disdain. "You want to share the joke with us?"

Sam was silent instantaneously. His ears and cheeks were pink. "No Professor Snape." he muttered.

She faced him for a few seconds and then went to her desk. Her robes flowing like a silver cape.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," she said aloud. "But I do not hope you all learn how to make a good potion."

The teacher began to walk between the desks. "I do not want wands or spells until I say so. I do not expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't the big a bunch of dunderheads the I usually have to teach. "

Quinn and Santana exchanged looks.

"Lopez!" Snape said suddenly. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Quinn glanced at Santana, who looked nervous. Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"Inside a goat stomach." the girl said quietly.

Sue's face showed no emotion. "I see that you are different from your brothers Miss Lopez."

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" She asked without looking at the blonde.

Luckily, Quinn knew the answer. Rachel had explained everything about it to her.

"They are the same plant." the answer seemed to surprise the teacher.

"Ah, I see you have brains inside that blond head." she looked at the class. "Why aren't you all copying it down?"

Things only got worse during potions class.

Snape put them all into pairs and Set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. She swept around hervlong in silver robes, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing everyone. Even the students of her own house.

"Idiot boy!" Snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of her wand.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Finn whimpered the boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Sue Snape spat at Seamus.

Quinn felt sorry for Finn, but she knew she could not do anything to help the boy. She was already having problems with her partner who almost made the same mistake that Finn made.

Nobody escaped Sue criticism.

And when the class ended, Quinn felt a weight upon her head.

"Merlin, she does not forgive anyone." Santana said while they climbed the stairs.

At three to five they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Quinn knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang-back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face Appeared in the crack he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let Them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Santana and started licking her face. The Lopez laughed. "You're a good boy." Like Hagrid, Fang was not as fierce clearly the he looked.

She wiped her face with a handkerchief that Hagrid gave her.

"This is San," Quinn told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Lopez, eh?" Hagrid said, glancing at Santana's tanned skin. "I spent half me life chasin 'yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Quinn and Santana pretended to be enjoying them as they told their first Hagrid all about lessons. Fang rested his head on Santana's knee and drooled all over her robes.

"Bad Fang" she complained. "It will be a pain in the ass to get the smell off."

Quinn and Santana were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

Quinn Told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid Quinn Told not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But she seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should she?"

Yet Quinn could not help thinking that Hagrid did not quite meet her eyes when he said that.

"How's yer sister Maria?" Hagrid Asked Santana. "I liked her a lot. A gentle soul. "

Quinn wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Santana Told Hagrid all about Maria's recent temporary work's with dragons, Quinn picked up the piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_Gringotts BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations will continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted nothing That had Been taken. The vault That was searched had in fact Been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses in October if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

"Hagrid!" Quinn said, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've Been happening while we were there! "

There was in doubt about it, Hagrid definitely did not meet Quinn's eyes this time. He grunted and offered her another rock cake. Quinnread the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact emptied been That same day earlier. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if You Could call it emptying, taking That grubby little package in October. Been had that what the thieves were looking for?

As Quinn and Santana walked back to the castle for dinner, Their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd Been too polite to refuse, Quinn thought That none of the lessons She'd had so far had the Given her much to think about the tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he did not want to tell Quinn?

_Continue_

**_A/n: Now I go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll post a new chapter of Hybrid. _**


End file.
